Roman's Group
Roman's Group is a group of survivors in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. They serve as the primary antagonists of Bonnie's Story. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" "Day 220" An unknown person steals medical supplies from Roman's group. Roman, Clive, and Stephanie give chase, searching the cornfield with flashlights in an attempt to find the suspect. Roman can be heard shouting to Stephanie throughout their search to see if she found anything yet, and cursing about being unable to find the thief. "Day 236" The group resides at Gil's Pitstop. In the diner, they watch Becca give a guitar performance and then proceed to work. Roman feeds a walker chained to a pole outside, telling Shel that at least they can be "put to good use", as they would react to human intruders. Later, Roman has a man blindfolded whom Clive claims they caught stealing supplies. Stephanie and Boyd try to vouch for him, stating that they can find a way for him to be useful. Clive and Joyce disagree with them, saying that they don't need any new additions to the group. Shel, being the only one without any input, is pushed by Roman to decide the intruders fate. If Shel decides to let the man go, Roman tells him that if he ever returns he'll wish he died that day. If Shel decides to kill the man, Roman is the one to shoot him but says that if something similar were to happen again, Shel or Boyd will have to handle it. If Shel abstains, Roman makes the decision based on his previous conversation with Shel about the walkers. "Day 259" 23 days later, Roman catches Stephanie trying to escape with some of their supplies. Feeling betrayed, he locks her in a trailer. Roman then goes to inform Shel, and says that they have to kill her with the rule being that anybody who knows of their location can't leave, out of fear that such a person will tell someone willing to hurt them of their location. Roman tells Shel that she has to take care of the situation - if Shel agreed to keep the previous intruder alive, Roman states that Shel's decision was wrong and it cost Boyd's life, and now she has to pay for it. If Shel decided to let Roman kill the intruder, Roman reminds Shel of the agreement that was made. Though many attempts at trying to convince him to keep Stephanie alive, Roman still disagrees. Roman lets Shel explain the situation to Becca beforehand. If Shel decides to take off in the RV with Becca, Roman is last seen shouting for them to come back. If Shel decides to go through with the execution, Roman apologizes for it having to be this way and then escorts Shel to the van. "400 Days" Sometime later, Shel and Becca end up joining a new group of survivors consisting of Vince, Russell, Bonnie, and Wyatt. Though the rest of Roman's Group's fate is unknown, when Tavia shows up to their campsite to offer them a place in her community, Becca states that Roman could possibly be there, but Tavia says that even if he was still searching for them there is nothing he could do to them there. Wyatt responds by saying that there's no way he could still be looking for them, and that there was no one left at Gil's Pitstop, with Russell also saying that they don't need to worry about Roman. Season 2 "All That Remains" It is assumed Roman got separated from his group and when he joined a new group in the woods, as the rest of the cancer patients aren't seen when his body is found. Members *Clive *Joyce *Boyd *''Roman'''' (Former Leader)'' *''Stephanie'' Watchdogs/Zombies * ''Jean'' * ''Walt'''' (Determinant)'' * ''Bennett'''' (Determinant)'' Formerly *Shel *Becca Killed Victims This list shows the victims this group has killed: *Dee (Indirectly Caused) *Leland (Determinant) *Roberto (Off-Screen, Determinant) *Stephanie (Off-Screen) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Deaths *Boyd - Killed by Roberto's group. (Determinant) *Stephanie - Shot by Shel or Roman. *Roman - Shot in the head by an unknown person. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Bonnie's Story" (Silhouettes) **"Shel's Story" Trivia *Roman, Stephanie, and Clive appears in Bonnie's story. When the two people in the field stop searching and talk, you can see their outlines, and you can hear him several times. *This is the second group Clive, Joyce, and Boyd have been part of, the first being the Cancer Support Group. *If Russell agreed with Nate in his story in "400 Days", the "watchdogs" who Roman fed could be Walt and/or Jean. Category:Groups Category:Gil's Pitstop Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:400 Days Characters